


Stay (I Want You With Me)

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's hard to avoid insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay (I Want You With Me)

Harper yawned as he woke up and stretched his arms. When one of his hands connected with cold sheets on the right side of the bed he opened his eyes to find out that he was alone in the quarters. Not that it surprised him, really. It must have been one of those days when Tyr had a sparring session with Dylan or Beka. It meant he had a shower all to himself and could lie in. Harper couldn’t decide on taking a shower after he wakes up or waiting and joining Tyr when he gets back - both he considered to be good plans of action, doesn’t matter which one he would later choose.

He was still recovering from the injury he received two weeks ago. Sudden attacks of people who wanted to get their hands on Andromeda seemed to be increasing more and more and this time, unfortunately, Harper didn’t get away from a couple of kicks fast enough. His ribs were still aching from bumping a little too hard into a computer on the way to meet Beka and a pretty impressive bruising on his chest made it hard to hide the wincing from Dylan. Even Rev told him it would be better if he took some time off, just in case, and Trance hugged him briefly. He couldn’t argue too much, of course, but he made them promise to call him if anything happened. Fortunately, he managed to fix the major damages before Dylan had found him. Even if he knew Rommie was extraordinary and would do great by herself, checking her condition after the attack was also important and Harper just couldn’t go to sleep without at least taking a look at her and making sure she was fine.

Sighing, he turned around to look at the door. He could feel his eyes closing again and he didn’t even try to resist.

***

“Harper?”

“Mh…” Harper moaned in reply at the sound of Tyr’s voice and covered his head with a pillow. The bed was very comfortable. Well, maybe the fact that it was Tyr’s bed had something to do with that, but still, he really didn’t want to wake up just yet. He was warm.

However, it looked like Tyr had other plans. Instead of calling his name again Harper could feel the Nietzschean sitting down on the bed, but keeping his distance, not touching him. Well, that was kind of weird.

“Dun wanna get up yet.”

“Trance said you should try to eat something,” Tyr replied, and even half-asleep Harper could hear concern in his voice, when he continued. “Don’t make me force you to eat.”

Harper rolled on his back and opened his eyes to look at Tyr. “Well, you don’t have to force me, but you could bring me something, and I’ll eat on my own, I guess,” he yawned. “Whatever you will choose is fine, I’m not picky. And something warm to drink, please,” he smiled brightly at Tyr’s facial expression - he was clearly puzzled.

“If you can keep talking like that you can get your own food,” Tyr replied, not even a trace of a smile on his face when Harper grimaced. “Are you pouting?”

“No, I am not. I do not pout, thank you very much,” he stated. “I am expressing my displeasure. You’re a bad boyfriend.”

Only when he saw Tyr raising one eyebrow at his choice of words Harper had realised what he had said and his eyes widened. That was not what he wanted to say and judging from the expression on Tyr’s face, the Nietzschean hadn’t expected to hear it as well. When he was injured Harper tended to not control what he was saying. It was not the first time and probably won’t be the last.

Tyr rolled his eyes. “Why do I put up with you again?”

Harper blinked. That did not sound like a joke at all, but Harper just shrugged. He got up and soon he was sitting between Beka and Trance and eating his breakfast, listening to Trance talking about what had happened when he was resting.

***

A couple of days later Harper was in Tyr’s quarters again, looking at the ceiling, waiting for Tyr to leave the bathroom. He tried to arrange all his thoughts.

At first he had thought that Tyr had spent less time with him because of all the training, basketball, Tyr had usually a lot to do, after all it’s not like they needed to spend every second together. So Harper, when he wasn’t resting, was spending more time working on Andromeda, updating files and software – not that anybody, besides Rommie, of course, had to know about it.

His and Tyr’s relationship still seemed… fragile, if Harper could call it that, and they hadn’t talked about defining it - they had better things to do - that was probably the reason why Tyr had reacted like that to Harper’s little slip of the tongue. It had started with them going to sleep on Harper’s bed together, a mutual decision they hadn’t even discuss beforehand, it just happened - Harper wrapped around Tyr, Tyr’s hand in Harper’s hair. It was comfortable and quickly became strangely familiar. Since then it just seemed like a natural progress to spend most of their nights in each other’s company. Nothing bothered him about their arrangement, and he enjoyed every time when Tyr had handed him tools when he was working on Andromeda or when he helped Tyr with training. It was what it was, even if Harper sometimes did wonder how he ended up in a relationship with an uber. Tyr wasn’t like the others, but still. Unexpected.

Then the attack on their ship happened.

He remembered the woman from the team that attacked Andromeda. Just when Harper was informed of the attack and he had to head to the main computer he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Then something had hit him in the back. When he managed to compose himself and quickly get up – thanks to self-defence classes from Beka – he looked at a tall woman with dark skin, short black hair and piercing brown eyes. She wore gloves with large spikes that Harper was sure were not only a well-fitting decoration.

“This will be quick, kludge, don’t worry.” she hissed and came at him, aiming at his face.

He composed himself quickly and ducked, avoiding the first blow, but soon next punches came and it was getting harder and harder to avoid them, but Harper knew what he was doing. The lady, just as the majority of his opponents, underestimated him because of his size, and he knew how to use it for his advantage in a fight. He was quicker.

He punched her in the stomach, but she collected herself and hit him in the ribs with her left fist. Landing on the wall, he closed his eyes but the sudden cough that caught him by surprise and he was not able to stop it. A kick to his stomach made him nauseous, but before the next blow came, he heard somebody hitting the floor. He opened his eyes and saw Tyr standing before him and the woman getting up from the floor quickly.

“Finally a worthy opponent,” she murmured with a small smile, eyeing Tyr up and down, one eyebrow raised in challenge.

Harper noticed Tyr grinning back as they started fighting, moving quickly, every move calculated and precise. While trying to catch his breath, he watched Tyr’s face and saw something in his expression. Tyr enjoyed this fight, it was a challenge, it gave him satisfaction and this spark in the dark eyes was something Harper hadn’t seen in some time now. But before he could think about it, he felt his eyes closing and he lost consciousness.

Now that he was awake and almost healed and he recalled the looks passed between the woman and Tyr, Harper sighed dejected. She was, well, strong and intimidating. And even if she attacked them, Harper had to admit, she was pretty badass. It didn’t take her much time to kick his ass… Harper felt pathetic. Of course she would have been more logical choice for a partner. Suddenly he started to understand why Tyr was so distant for the past week, he must have realised that, too, and now was probably working on finding the woman again. Okay then, he could deal with being dumped. Better sooner than later, he guessed.

He knew how important finding strong partners and having children are for Nietzscheans and he kept that in mind when starting a relationship with Tyr. He was prepared to not expect much, but deep down he had hoped they would last for more than three months. Especially since the more time they spend together, doesn’t matter what they were doing, the more Harper got used to having Tyr around. Most importantly, he learned that somehow Tyr just always knew when Harper needed comfort of contact and sometimes a simple touch was enough to make him feel better.

Tyr just left the bathroom, fully clothed already. Not looking at him, Harper fought the urge to hide under the blanket and sat up. He made a fool out of himself enough in the past weeks and there was no reason to show any more weakness in front of Tyr. He also didn’t want the Nietzschean to see a disappointment on his face, so he had to do it all quickly. He could do it.

He got up from the bed, but obviously sudden moves did not help his bruised ribs and he winced slightly. ‘Okay, Harper, get a grip. Just tell him it’s over and leave the room. Get a grip.’

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Harper blinked when he felt strong fingers closing around his wrist tightly. Well, that he did not expect, really. He looked up and smiled, hoping it would be enough to make Tyr to let go of him.

“Going back to my bed,” he answered, hoping he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt. “Yours is cool, but I kinda miss my own bed, I have all my stuff there,” only after he had said it, Harper realised how stupid it sounded. If it was true, he could have left when Tyr was still in the bathroom.

“Why?” Tyr asked, not letting go of his wrist.

“Why what?”

Tyr blinked. “I don’t think I understand.”

“I thought I was free to leave. We were only scratching an itch, right?” he decided to say in the end, even if it hurt to say that.

“Harper, what are you talking about?”

“I’m… leaving? You know, we’re both really busy lately and since we’re nothing serious I thought I don’t have to explain myself. Besides my room is closer to the main computers. It shouldn’t be awkward, right?” he said, but Tyr just kept looking at him, one eyebrow raised. Okay, then. Apparently it wouldn’t be so easy. He took a breath and looked at his hands. He was shaking and didn’t notice it. Great. ”Look, we see each other all the time, adding a little bit of fun to it seemed like a good idea at the time. But right now we both have lots of fun stuff to do, I need to work on Rommie, you probably have some very important training sessions with Dylan and Beka or something. We’re not… too invested into it and all, so we move to the better deal,” he finished and unfortunately, it sounded lamely even to his ears.

“Better deal? You have found somebody else?”

“Yeah, as if it is me who wants a perfect mate,” he murmured to himself as he tried to move back, but still couldn’t, his wrist was not released from the grip. Tyr pulled him to the bed, so Harper sat down, but still couldn’t turn to face him. Why wouldn’t Tyr just let him go? This was harder than he expected.

“Harper, you are not making any sense. What is going on?”

Harper exhaled, running over the scenario he had planned in his head again and looked at the space between them, not knowing what to say. He couldn’t even stick to his plan. ‘Great, Harper, just great.‘ When he felt Tyr tightening the grip on his wrist a little bit – it didn’t hurt, it was more like a reassurance - he wasn’t even surprised, the Nietzschean was good at reading Harper and the majority of his moods. He raised his head a little bit to look at the other man when Tyr spoke again.

“If you really want to break it off, fine, but…”

Finally, Harper had enough, it just didn’t make any sense. Harper was giving Tyr a chance to go and be happy and the man was being difficult. “Come on, Tyr. We both know you can’t do ‘forever’ with a kludge. I just don’t want to be replaced later. After all it’s not like I wasn’t prepared for it, yeah? I know how you ubers work, remember? You go after the lady we had a… pleasure of meeting, and I stay here. No big deal. Really.”

“Harper, who are you talking about? I did not meet anybody.”

Tyr was still close to him. His hand moved from Harper’s wrist to his forearm, but now he had left enough space that Harper could still move away and get up if he wanted to. The thing was, he really didn’t want to. He should, but… the only thing he knew for sure was that Tyr’s warm hand on his forearm felt nice.

“Yeah, well, tell that to the lady who almost broke my ribs. She seemed more than interested in you, with all the flirting-slash-fighting you both did,” he said, he couldn’t even hide the disappointment from his voice. “Sorry, Tyr. I just…” he closed his eyes, not knowing how to explain. Maybe because he was still exhausted? “I’m gonna get back to my room now, okay?”

Harper wanted nothing more than to curl in his bed and wrap himself in a comforter right then, or maybe let Trance talk him into trying her new food recipes. He really had enough of it. Enough of people leaving him when they had found someone better, using him and then leaving, not even looking back. He had never told anyone about that and he really didn’t want Tyr to find out. He hated pity. He was better than this, he had learnt not to show how hurt he was. People thought he didn’t care, that he was fine, because he kept smiling, turning everything into a joke and just kept flirting, but what else could he do? At some point he just started to think he was the problem.

“Why do you think that I was interested in her?” Tyr asked after a while and it was hard not to roll his eyes at that.

“Yeah, well, because she was not like me? You love a challenge, she could fight, you kept smiling at her the whole time, she clearly knew how to catch your attention and she seemed to be into you. She would have been “a proper mate”. I’m just saving you time here.”

Then he felt two strong arms wrapping around him, embracing him. He wanted to get up, but the warm breath on his neck and how close Tyr was, how good it felt to be this close to the other man, seemed to win. They weren’t talking for a while, just sitting there and Harper had no idea what to think about that, but it was good. Even if it wasn’t a part of his plan.

“Harper… Seamus. Do you think that if I had wanted anybody else, I would still be here with you?” Tyr asked and Harper had no idea what to say to that, so he only shrugged. Tyr went silent after that, their breathing the only sounds in the room, but to Harper’s surprise it wasn’t uncomfortable at all. When it was evident the Nietzschean wasn’t letting go, Harper let himself wrap his arms around Tyr’s torso, bringing them even closer together.

One of Tyr’s hands was now fisted in Harper’s shirt. “Listen, I don’t know what will happen in the future, but I want you with me,” Tyr said quietly, more gently than Harper has ever heard from him.

When they let go Harper felt a bit better. He ran a hand through his hair, wincing slightly. His chest hurt even more because of all the moving around and he was still a little mortified about everything, however it wasn’t important anymore. Tyr must have noticed it, because he laid a hand on Harper’s shoulder and told him to lay down, which Harper did almost immediately. As soon as his head touched the pillow he yawned, not even trying to cover it. The sheets were still pleasantly warm.

Tyr looked at him, one side of his mouth twitching upright as he covered him with a blanket.

“Stay. I’ll bring you food and you try to get some sleep,” he said and Harper rolled his eyes but nodded. “I’ll tell Dylan and Beka you’re here. We will talk when you feel better.”

Harper could only nod. Some more sleep sounded very attractive at the moment. He never would have thought that such a short conversation could be so exhausting and since he won’t have to do anything anytime soon - Dylan’s orders - he was too tired to argue with Tyr. He smiled to himself, it looked like he won’t be alone after all. He closed his eyes and burrowed deeper in the covers. The sound of the door opening and Tyr leaving the room and the following silence kept him awake, but about fifteen minutes later, the Nietzschean was back, putting a tray of food on the bedside table. Hearing Tyr walking around the room calmed him down and he willed himself to relax and focus on falling asleep.

Just when he was about to turn around to make himself more comfortable, he felt a hand running through his hair gently and heard Tyr’s quiet voice somewhere above him:

“You may be a kludge… but you’re my kludge.”

Harper wanted to comment on that, he really did, but in the end he just snuggled closer to the warm body next to his. After he wakes up he might tease Tyr about being awfully sweet and cuddly, but now he will focus on the fact that he wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 15 of [Smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/) for the prompt Tyr/Harper - _"You may be a kludge but you're my kludge."_.  
>  I just knew I had to write for this prompt when I saw it. And I really wanted to write something for this pairing, because I adore Tyr and Harper. I want to thank [Angelus2hot](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/) for help, inspiring me and just for being awesome in general (and leaving great prompts!).
> 
> Also can be found **[*HERE*](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/535004.html)**


End file.
